A primera vista
by lucybell99
Summary: Esta es la historia de como los padres de steve afrontas las dificultades para tener a su pequeño y frágil niño, y como este al crecer tiene la afición de observa a un niño castaño que le hace sentir extraño Mal sumary lo se, denle una oportunidad, y si tiene una buena aceptación are una serie como continuación de este One-short, ¡no se arrepentirán!, o eso espero :D


" **A primera vista"**

Es ya la quinta cita de Joseph y Sarah, no sería por demás decir que ambos gozan de una belleza de esa que es más bien casi escasa, Joseph es un hombre de cabellos Rubios y ondulados, tiene un porte varonil muy bien proporcionado, ojos azul oscuro profundo como la parte más onda del océano, por otro lado Sarah es una mujer hermosa en todo aspecto, sus facciones son delicadas y finas, sus ojos azules como el ancho cielo, sus cabellos con el resplandor del sol tal parecieran hilos de oro lacios y largos, su cuerpo bien moldeado que queda perfecto con su piel blanca y frágil cual porcelana, ellos se enamoraron a primera vista toda su relación siempre fue chapada a la antigua puesto que ambos son de un pequeño pueblo aun escondido del mundo actual, y después de tanto por fin Joseph le pide matrimonio la boda es modesta, sencilla pero eso no le quita lo bonita que fue, poco después ya con su luna de miel realizada y toda una hermosa vida de recién casados, ambos piensan que no podría ser mejor pero a decir verdad cualquier alegría se puede superar fácilmente, ya que poco después tienen la noticia de que serán padres.

-vamos cariño hay que comprar cosas para el cuarto del bebe- dice mientras se soba con cariño aquella barriga ya con 5 meses de embarazo –pero aún hay tiempo cielo- aquel hombre se acerca a su esposa –aún hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer antes de comprar las cosas, como pintar el cuarto de nuestro pequeño- dice mientras acaricia la misma zona donde paso la delicada mano de su mujer–Sera un niño muy fuerte- Al decir eso el bebé hace un pequeño movimiento sus padres sonríen de manera cariñosa mientras piensan que su vida no podría ser mejor.

Pero como es la vida no todo es color de rosa tarde o temprano las complicaciones empiezan a aparecer, ya que al poco tiempo de terminar el sexto mes de embarazo Joseph tiene unos problemas en el trabajo, problemas que lamentablemente no se solucionaran de manera tan fácil.

-Cariño, ¡llegaste!, ¿Cómo te fue?- Dice la mujer recibiendo a su marido de una forma preocupada –No te preocupes, no me fue tan mal, al menos por ahora-decaído –Pero explícame, como es eso de que están despidiendo gente- la mujer empieza a relajarse pero sin quitar esa preocupación que se le nota en su delicado rostro –Pues resulta que la empresa está pasando por una crisis y tienen que recortar personal para solventar los gastos- mira a su esposa con cara de preocupación, y con delicadeza sostiene las suaves manos que aquella hermosa mujer –Tranquila cariño todo estará bien- Dice mientras posa un casto beso en sus labios y la observa con una cara de amor plasmada.

La mujer lo mira y dice algo que le ha estado rondando en su cabeza en los últimos días –Steven- para luego sonreír ampliamente –¿Steven?- pregunta aquel hombre a su esposa –Si, Steven, me gusta ese nombre para nuestro hijo –Es, perfecto- Dice Joseph mirando cariñosamente a su esposa.

Era una noche lloviosa, con relámpagos, y truenos, bastante fría en la casa de los Roger, ya están a mitad del séptimo mes de embarazo, y por ende en una etapa crucial del mismo ya que le alertaron a la joven madre que tiene una pequeña anemia por no ingerir los alimentos apropiados, pero… ¿Cómo?, si ha Joseph lo han despedido, y apenas y pueden pagar la renta, pero esa noche, esa oscura y fría noche ocurre algo que ellos no pensaron que sucedería, al menos era muy pronto para ello.

-HAAAAAAAGGG, JOEPPPHH!- gritaba la mujer de dolor – ¡¿Que pasa cariño!?- dice el hombre alterado al ver el estado de su esposa –¡EL BEBÉ!- dice desgarrando su garganta -¿Qué tiene el bebé?- dice auxiliándola –¡YA VIENE EL BEBÉ!-

Apresuradamente, Joseph lleva a Sarah a el medico ya que por ser un pueblo un tanto pequeño no tienen mucha posibilidades de tener una buena atención médica. Así que fueron atendidos rápidamente, sin embargo es más que evidente que el principal problema fue que en pequeño nació prematuro, cosa que se suma a la lista de la mala suerte de la ahora familia Rogers, problemas que hay que recalcar en una lista pequeña, pero que al vivir cada problema, simplemente no son tan sencillos como cuando los dicen de dientes para afuera.

1-Despidieron a Joseph

2-La anemia ligera de Sarah (Podrá ser leve pero es un problema)

3-El nacimiento prematuro

4-La falta de dinero

Y de esta pequeña lista descienden todos los demás problemas de esta pequeña familia. Los próximos meses solo fueron de incertidumbre para los Roger, gracias a la falta de servicios médicos en aquel pueblo, el pequeño Steven fue trasladado a la ciudad de Nueva York, Al hospital mejor equipado de la zona.

-Y su hijo, que tendrá que quedarse en incubadoras por los siguientes dos meses- Dice el doctor de manera calmada a la pareja que estaba en una habitación donde la mujer estaba en observación ya que debido al parto perdió sangre y la anemia no ayudaba –y usted señorita, tendrá que quedarse en observación por al menos unas 2 semanas hasta que mejore su estado –Pero… ¿se pondrán bien Doctor?- pregunta el hombre de cabellos rubios bastante preocupado por la situación

El doctor le da una mirada seria –Si siguen el tratamiento necesario, es muy posible que se curen, sin embargo… no puedo mentirle, el tratamiento es bastante caro y siendo sinceros es hasta ahora la única forma que tenemos para estabilizarlos con altas probabilidades de que se recuperen-

-¿Pero cuánto?- dice el oji azul bastante preocupado

Después de esa platica con aquel doctor, vemos a un Joseph bastante frustrado caminando por el parque, casi a punto de llorar ya que tanto su esposa como su hijo están en sus manos – ¿porque a mí?- dice sin poder controlar una lagrima salida de sus ojos cristalinos, para después limpiarlos y mirar al frente y observar a un hombre bastante extraño, con un traje negro, cabello castaño y un bigote muy delgado que está dando vueltas en círculos de aparente frustración, hablando fuertemente cosas incomprensibles.

-¿Esta bien?- dice el rubio acercándose lentamente

-BIEN!, YO BIEN, COMO PUEDO ESTAR BIEN!, SIEMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO ESTAR BIEN!- dice aquel hombre castaño para verse igual de desesperado pero sin dar vueltas

-bueno tal vez si me explica le puedo ayudar en lo que pueda-dice Joseph con cara preocupada por aquel hombre extraño

-Dime, ¿Qué tanto sabes de construcción de aparatos tecnológicos?- le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo –pues tal vez no mucho pero soy bueno con las herramientas- dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera –Bien, contratado- dijo de manera seria para escribir en un papel algo y dárselo –Ven mañana a las 9 a esta dirección, y no llegues tarde, odio la impuntualidad- dijo para acomodarse el traje –Pero antes de irme… ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo mirándolo seriamente –Em, bueno yo… yo soy Joseph Rogers- dice tendiéndole la mano –Stark, Howard Stark- dice aceptando el saludo para después retirarse a paso lento de aquel lugar.

Ok ese era un tipo verdaderamente extraño, y observando el papel tomo la decisión de ir, tenía en manos la vida de su familia, que más puede perder. Esa noche la paso en el hospital sin poder dormir, y en la mañana al dar exactamente las nueve se encontraba frente a un imponente edificio, así que entro y pregunto por Howard Stark, lo dirigieron hasta una oficina bastante amplia donde el rubio miraba de un lado para otro con curiosidad, hasta que localizo a aquel hombre de antes –H-Hola, señor Stark- saluda de manera simpática –No me llames señor Stark, llámame Howard- Dicho esto le invitó a mirar lo que estaba haciendo tal pareciera ser un aparato de impresión, a lo que Joseph queda bastante confundido –¿Sabes qué es esto?- pregunta serio el castaño –Una impresora- dijo intrigado –Si, pero es más que eso, esta impresora, funciona a base de energía renovable- dice bastante serio –wow eso sí que suena a bastante ciencia- dice algo impresionado –pero bueno no te contrate para que apreciaras a esta máquina, ya que es solo un prototipo, te traje porque necesito tu ayuda- dice confundiendo más al rubio –¿exactamente qué quiere que haga?- dice para tratar de llegar al grano –Bueno yo, soy un hombre inventor, que busca el proceso de la humanidad, sin embargo, soy una persona que no para de tener idea tras idea, y aun así, mi deseo es realizarlas todas, o en su defecto la mayor cantidad posible- el joven de ojos azules aun lo miraba sin comprender –Bueno iré al grano, lo que me gustaría hacer es contratarte para que tu produzcas prototipos de mis inventos, mientras yo hago los planos… Normalmente es algo que yo haría por mí mismo, pero estoy desesperado ya que yo solo no puedo seguir mis ideas y producirlas sin que aparezca una nueva, así que quiero que ese trabajo lo tengas tú, ¿quieres el trabajo o no?- a lo que simplemente, Joseph esboza una enorme sonrisa como respuesta.

Pasó algún tiempo, y la cantidad de la paga que recibía Joseph fue más que suficiente para poder pagar los gastos hospitalarios de su esposa e hijo, y con el tiempo se fueron estabilizando, Sarah dejo atrás a esa mujer enferma para dar paso a la hermosa mujer que siempre fue, y consiguieron mucha coas hasta tener su propia casa en aquella gran ciudad. Solo algo no cambiaba, y ese algo era el pequeño Steven, que seguía siendo bastante pequeño para sus ya cumplidos 3 años.

-Mamá!- Dice el pequeño tratando de llamar la atención de su madre que estaba en la cocina -¿mande querido?- dice la mujer dándose vuelta para ver a su pequeño hijo -¿Por qué no puedo salir?- Sarah entristece su sonrisa al oír las palabras de su pequeño y se acerca a consolarlo –Porque te tienes que cuidarte, y afuera hay muchas enfermedades, mi querido Steve, y mami te quiere cuidar- dice sonriéndole al pequeño y dándole un cálido abrazo

Steve miraba la ventana de su cuarto hacia la calle llena de autos, y mirar la imponente torre con el nombre de Stark Industries frente a su casa, paso un auto bastante largo de color negro que se detuvo frente al edificio, era muy común a decir verdad de ahí siempre salía de ahí un hombre castaño con un bigote chistoso, que según mami, era el jefe de papá, y si salió aquel señor, pero esta vez había algo diferente, algo que le llamo la atención, un niño, con una ropa igual a la del señor solo que más pequeña, ese niño era de pelo castaño bastante ondulado, sus manos pequeñas, y ojos cafés, a Steve por alguna razón le llamo la atención aquel niño que siempre iba tomado de la mano del señor de bigote chistoso.

El tiempo paso ya todo un año, y Steve teniendo 4 añitos iba todos los días hacia su ventana, a la misma hora con la esperanza de ver a ese niño… ¿Porque?, no lo sabe, solo sabe que cada que lo mira hay una sensación extraña, sensación que surgió… ¡A primera vista!

 **¿Qué dicen?, ¿Qué tal quedo?**

 **XD la verdad estoy muy nerviosa ya que es mi primera historia subida aquí, aunque sea un One-short puse mi corazón aquí y espero que les agrade, de hecho planeo hacer una historia más profunda en continuación a este One-short ¿Qué opinan?, espero que les guste o que al menos alguien lo lea :´3 espero sus Review.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
